Yomigaeri
by aloukou101
Summary: Yaoi Itachi's heart became isolated and disconnected as he saw his beloved sealed in an endless sleep. Now after 600 long years the demon prince Naruto is alive and wants to be next to the only man he loved. ItaNaru Vampire fic
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Well as I said in my summary, Itachi became the ice cold prince **after **he saw Naruto be sealed. So do not become angry when the pre-Itachi is not as cold hearted. After all this is fanfiction. I have an AU Naruto; he's not going to be like he usually is in a typical story. (not that anything is wrong with that. I just want to be different). There is yaoi, and if you don't like Naruto with awesome blood limits and can't stand the use of Japanese terms…. Then you should stay so I can convert you.

Summary:Yaoi Itachi's heart became isolated and disconnected as he saw his beloved sealed in an endless sleep. Now after 600 long years the demon prince Naruto is alive and wants to be next to the only man he loved. Vampire fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. If I did it wouldn't be on Cartoon Network. TRUST ME

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Justus/Blood-limit [ I'll explain them later. As for now…..enjoy **

**Yomigaeri**

_Deep within a land of demons, vampires, and other powerful beings, there was claimed hate between two of the most powerful of creatures. War claimed day and night, as vast amounts of blood sullied the once striking peaceful lands, and the putrid stench of dead bodies polluted the air. The wind carried horrid news to each side, causing the seemingly unbound hate to drift the former allies further apart. _

_As time passed on and the death rates progressed the Vampires and Demons began to drift further away, many left grief stricken due to lost companions. _

_Finally after many battles, both sides had reached somewhat of a mutual agreement. Neither side was to venture into the others territory; if they were caught the foolish friend was liable for execution. _

_Both of the societies firmly agreed that neither would venture into one another's lands- but on a rare taboo case… it seemed as though a Vampire and Demon would share intimate relations. Immediately the royal ruler would execute them, seeing as relations between the creatures was of the most despicable acts._

_It seemed that the villages were blind to see that love has no boundaries, choosing to punish those to the greatest extent due to their hearts call._

_It seemed as though they were not ready to ever witness one of the greatest disputes to the history of their kind…_

In the dark of the night, when the moon was at its brightest, and the people rest, a shadow went running through the woods. It was forbidden to venture beyond the border of the land of night walkers, especially at the dead of night.

But the soft hymn of a flute cried out to a shadow following in its midst. It was a slow tune…. Yet it displayed so much. The flute obeyed its companion and master as it shed his wielders tears. The shadow of the night followed its pleas somewhat curious and intrigued. Louder and louder it seemed to play.

The figure appeared to be but a whisper with the winds, its tall figure almost gliding on the earth giving it a divine celestial grace with that of angel. But the person was the polar opposite. There were tales, and legends of his doings.

They say Uchiha Itachi moved with the grace of an angel, but attacked with the wrath and ingenuity of the devil himself. Tales were told about his eyes…. They were the color of finely aged wine; skin so beautifully pale hid his taut muscle. The wind carried his long black hair that was held by a white ribbon at the nape of his neck.

The powerful vampire prodigy sniffed the scent that lingered in the air, it was a nice scent. It smelled of the forest and of sweet wild flowers. There was one simple detail left out in this.

"Demon," Itachi sneered, his sharp fangs bared as the natural hatred for there kind dwelled inside of him. Recollections of his encounters with the filthy race lingered in his mind. They say their blood was among some of the sweetest, but no night walker dare to drink it.

Finally the vampire prodigy had come to the source of the music, and the trespasser who dare to enter his sacred grounds. After the war was over and the land was divided, Itachi had found that this land was unclaimed, so he marked it.

The land was about ¾ acres, the size of a small crop. It was completely surrounded with trees, off all lengths- but there was one in particular that the vampire liked. It was a beautiful tree. It was grand, and down where the stump is, there was a giant hollow cave that allowed shelter.

He called it the looking glass. But that was not what he liked about it the most, because within its hollow center were very rare, but beautiful flowers. They were beautiful white orchids that seemed to glow, and glisten with beauty with that of diamonds.

Along side that was a tiny lake, with waters so clear you could see the life. At night time the when the stars glistened their brightest, and the moon cast into the sky, it reflected brilliantly upon the clear waters. Overall, the land was stunning.

It was like his sanctuary, one in which he liked to keep privately to himself.

He concealed his charka levels and hid beneath the dark depths of the shadows cast in the tree.

He watched as the moons reflection cast upon the lake behind the flute player, studying as the waist long golden locks danced with the wind as it some strands touching the small lithe body. The demon's skin basked in the moon's light giving the seemingly tan skin a soft glow.

Itachi leaned in closer to watch as the beauty's delicate hands move in swift movements along the holes of the flute.

As the breeze of the night picked up, the slow rhythm evolved into a quick angry hymn. It seemed as though the flute was crying tears of sorrow and anger. Fingers moved vehemently, and finally the flute player hit the climax with a loud piercing high note.

Itachi kept himself on full guard ready to attack if necessary.

The blond haired demon slowly opened its eyes revealing to Itachi two beautiful cerulean gems. Just as fast as they were open they concealed themselves beneath long full eye lashes.

At the moment the demon began to walk away Itachi revealed himself from he shadows stopping the stranger dead in his tracks. His red eyes watched closely as the blonde's white yakuta and obi danced with the wind causing waves of the material to dance against the demon's skin.

"Why would a demon," he spoke his deep voice holding the blond in place, "dare enter this area, let alone my lands."

The blond didn't look back to respond, showing disrespect towards the banpaia.

"This land is unclaimed banpaia. Besides I was called here," the blond said, his voice was tender and soft, like a gentle melody.

"So it may be demon, but I have put a claim on this land. You're trespassing," Itachi replied to the demon his eyes calculating his every movement.

Still the blond remained taciturn, and unmoving.

"As I've said I was called here, as this land cried out to me. Its unspoken cries were played through my flute. I shall not ignore a suffering soul, even that means trespassing on unclaimed territory."

Itachi raised a fine elegant eye brow, surprised that the boy had just insulted him.

"Tell me the name of the demon whose childish insults amuse me."

The unnamed blond turned around staring face to face with the blood- drinker.

"That person would be Naruto Uzumaki. The same person who is wondering the name of the Vampire who wishes to have his life ended soon," the boy, now identified as Naruto spoke. He thought back on his words, regretting them. It was a dangerous game he was playing, giving out his information as though it were mandatory.

"I do not know of which you speak of," Itachi replied to Naruto, a smirk appeared on his face as he could feel the youkai's irritation speak through his seemingly calm will.

"I said, give tell me your name," he fired back. Naruto was loosing his patience. Something that he should really practice on.

"My name is none that of your concern," a glare from Naruto was directed at him, "but since you are so eager… It is Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto stared blankly at Itachi; his body language was straight, but he was relaxed.

"Hmph, you speak with such pride of your Vampire clan. I will admit your clan of Sharingan users is strong, but their thirst for power and pride shall be their downfall."

Itachi began to walk forward- not in a threatening manner. He went forward as he was interested in what further more the demon would say.

"I hear you insulting my clan, but what of yours?"

Naruto turned to gaze back into Itachi's eyes, and did nothing but close them.

"I have nothing to say about my clan to you."

"You ask of me, and receive an answer; but when I ask of you, I receive nothing," he countered back, setting truth to his point.

The demon's eyes narrowed, before turning his head away sharply.

"I am from the Sun and Lunar Dragon clan. I am one of the very few Ryuu surviving," he said solemnly, looking into the far distant of the land. That look was of one who had suffered many day and nights, but triumphed over all the barriers.

But he was still incomplete.

Itachi watched in cold silence as the blond began to walk away from him, the distance setting between them further, and further apart.

"The next time we meet banpaia," Naruto whispered in the distance as he went swiftly through a set of hand seals, "It will not be kind."

Itachi watched as the dragon demon was engulfed in a twirling ribbon of charka so purple, it seemed black. And then…

He was gone.

Itachi gazed at the spot where Naruto had disappeared from, the earth around it was no longer grass.

"Be aware of this Naruto Uzumaki, I shall unlock the mysteries around the enigma you are."

Itachi turned around walking slowly, before vanishing into thin air.

After the two had left, the land began to feel the deep dull aching as it progressed into a throbbing pain.

… and soon the land began to cry tears once more..

**Word Clarification/ dictionary:**

Youkai- Demon

Banpaia- Vampire

Ryuu- Dragon

* * *

Hey everybody, I was jus dying to get this one out. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and in the future this fic will be more longer. This is just kinda a prolouge.

Here's something to look forward to in the future: Fights, drama, lemons, love, heartbreak, and tragedy along with super cool blood limits... and a jealous Semes!!!

I hope that you take a few seconds out of your day, and leave me a nice review, and all opinions are welcome. Flames included!

:3

I have so many ideas!! Oh and i'm not going to skip to the future, becasuse in order to know the future you must knw the past first.

So please leave me some love.

Also im looking for a good beta, could soeone help me with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **Well this story will be a future yaoi, there will be future gore.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…. But hey we can dream... Of All the SemesxNaru

"Talking"

"_Thinking/ Song Lyrics"_

**Justus/ Bloodlimits**

**JUKE BOX: Inuyasha- Aika**

**Yomigaeri**

The night walker had finally made it to his dwelling, seeing the night was still young. With great stealth he entered his room inside the manner, seeing through its great darkness with expertise.

The entire Uchiha manner was dimly lit, and basked beautifully in all its darkness. He walked across his room and slowly slid the door open, flowing down the hall.

The Uchiha manner thought in all its beauty was like a maze, if taken the wrong turn, you'd find yourself wondering aimlessly through the dwellings of the most elite banpaias around.

With great ease, Itachi walked through the corridors and had reached his destination. The door slid with ease and he entered the massive room. It was lavished beautifully with dark fabrics that when the moonlight hit every black and crimson was shown beautifully, casting an effect that was stunning.

The room was a great asset to the Uchiha Clan, it contained eons of power and knowledge of other clans and techniques that when read properly, was used wisely against or for their opponent.

It was know as the Uchiha bunko, and it was literally filled with selves of scrolls and ancient books that were collected for some reasons… unknown.

Itachi walked towards all of the shelves looking for anything that could lead him into anymore information about the Ryuu.

More specifically the Sun and Lunar Dragons- he had never encountered such a strange chakra before… it intrigued him to no end. Thoroughly, he scanned all the scrolls and books that could have given, or lead him in a direction as to finding out about Naruto.

His garnet eyes carefully ran over each name of the book, the library did not have any thing.

Itachi had studied everything more carefully, and grabbed one book careful not to cause any of the well placed books to fall.

"_To believe this bunko has very little books that are useful," _his quiet musings were brought to a halt as he heard something drop in the library. He walked towards the source and looked at the book…_Secretes of the Dead Clans_.

This could become useful.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi sat down on his futon in his room and opened the book.

"Well," Itachi said to himself, "it seems there is actually good information inside the Uchiha bunko."

Itachi's pale hands opened the book and began to scan quickly through its contents.

He looked at the title as it read: _Piercing Eyes of the Dragon_

_**Katsugan**__, otherwise known as the piecing eye, was formed by the Sun and Lunar Ryuu clan. The technique formed by the clan is a physiological weapon, used against their opponent as it pierces through their mind set._

_The __**Katsugan**__ was an eye technique, as its name states, pierced two main targets: their mind, and charka flow._

_But the Katsugan cannot be obtained without the clan's number one asset._

Itachi grew more intrigued as he read on further.

_The clan specialized in __**Youjutsu**__, a gift said from the heavens to them for their great deeds in guarding the lands during dangerous times. Their signature dark purple chakra can only be attained through years of meditation._

_The chakra comes from the inner self, as light and darkness balance creating a force that exerts a powerful chakra. The chakra is poisonous to its target as it can pierce the main vitals attacking the chakra ways, nervous system, and many other vital points when issued with an attack._

_But, in some cases the __**Katsugan**__ user has been over come by their darker counter part/ inner self and much destruction has occurred. During battle the user may loose control of their inner balance, letting the darkness consume them, once that happens all physiological, and normality is gone and they are left in a state of rage and destruction._

_**Katsugan Stages:**_

_The Sun and Lunar Dragon demon must achieve the level of Balance, creating the dark purple chakra. This state may take years to achieve, as the user has to endure treacherous training._

_The Second Stage, the user focuses a certain amount of chakra on their eyes and activates the __**Katsugan**__, achieving the eye technique. The eye color changes to a glowing royal purple color, with dragon slits for the pupils. _

_The first phase the wielder can put their target in a trance like state once they have been caught into what is known as the Link. The link binds the targets mind to the user, but this can be very hard with distractions or if the wielder is in a battle with more than one demon, or other enemy. _

_The second phase the__**Katsugan**__ user can either take advantage of the previous stage and attack their opponent and weaken them, or they can go into their mindscape and begin to weaken them mentally. They can harness any emotion they wish to, weather it be rage, dread, or even lust._

_The third and final phase is more of choice, the user must be careful not to break the link, because if they do the target can maintain control again, but if the link is in control the __**Katsugan**__ can multiply the physiological damage of the target thus breaking the person into a deep state of insanity._

Itachi activated his Sharingan and using his photographic memory; he copied all the information and hid the book away.

Getting up, the vampire walked towards his sliding door, once opened only to be greeted by hard obsidian eyes, and pale features contoured in anger.

His brother Sasuke was the youngest Uchiha in this household, only a couple hundred years old. His brother was pale like him, their features almost exact- if it was only for the fact that his brother had hair that if the moon hit properly or if applied the right amount of light it was a dark blue hue. It also resembled a duck-butt, long bangs framing his face as it spiked out naturally in the back.

His build was lean, though he had not matured fully.

Overall his brother had inherited the Uchiha beauty, along with their never ending attitude and pride.

Swiftly he passed by his brother without saying a word, going towards the eating room.

"Itachi," Sasuke said once again, his emotions getting the better of him.

"What is it you need Sasuke," he said still not sparing his little brother one glance.

Sasuke sighed softly, trying to calm down.

"Why did you disappear, Otousan requested of you," Sasuke said, he could feel Itachi's eyes narrow at the mention of their father.

"Neither you nor he need to know where I have been. As long as I am here now that is all that matters," he said his voice cold as he entered the room, tension filling the air.

"Where is father," he demanded, more than asked.

Sasuke looked at his brother, black eyes calculating him.

"Otousan has gone to the land of demons Itachi, along with Okaa-san. They are there to discuss matters of thing which I would like to know but don't," he explained.

Sasuke watched as his brother closed his garnet eyes slowly, an act which meant he was relaxed though it did not mean he let his guard down.

"Itachi," Sasuke said with a far way look in his eyes," do you ever wonder what it is like, in the demon realm… or even to stay in the sun for long periods of time?"

Itachi looked at his brother, and gave a slight nod.

"At times I do, but I prefer to stay consumed within the boundaries of the darkness," he said as he took out a very fine cut of meat and neatly diced them into cubes. He divided them evenly and gave Sasuke his share.

"Demons," Sasuke sneered absentmindedly taking a bit out of the raw meat, "just the mention of them brings so much anger to me. Killing so many of our comrades, how I would truly wish to fight one."

Itachi looked at his brother; it seems he also inherited the prejudice and hatred for demons from the Uchiha clan.

The eldest banpaia said nothing in response, but his mind pondered on what Sasuke had said… it would be truly interesting to see him fight a demon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Day had come, the sun shinning, but soon darkness had over come the sky, as stars were thrown randomly into the night air as the Moon took the Sun's place.

The night.

The Day.

Two complete opposites… yet they were so beautiful.

So why would such a beautiful thing bring so much pain to the lands?

"Why are you crying out to me?" Naruto asked himself as he sat relaxed on an up high tree branch. Gently he looked at his flute, the cries were getting louder and louder… but why at night?

Naruto looked at his fingers, before he swiftly jumped off the high branch, gracefully landing on the ground. He looked over his back and smiled, his sword pulsed in encouragement.

The dragon demon had received the sword, Tora, from his mother. It was a fang taken from the powerful Tiger God and it was forged into a katana. It was truly a beautiful sword that was about 3 feet long, its handle made from the purest of silver as it was encoded with the kanji for Tiger, or Tora. Its sheath was pure white with ancient writing on in encrusted in gold.

It was his Sun.

That was not the only sword he had.

He received another sword, Garyuu, from his father. It was a fang taken from the Dragon god and was forged by demon sword makers holding the legacy of his ancestors for millenniums. The sword was the same length as Tora, also held at 3 feet tall. Its handle was encrusted with gold and its blade the sharpest of all and also had the kanji encoded for Dragon, or Ryuu. Its sheath was special, made from the scale of the Dragon god, the color was the most stunning black with ancient writing encrusted in silver.

It was his Moon.

Together they were known as Ryouko, and they were sworn enemies.

"Tora, don't make so much noise," he scolded his sword, a hint of playfulness laced within his words.

The swords pulsed again and he laughed softly.

"Tora keep your emotions in check."

Naruto took his hand and reached into the sleeve of his pale blue hoari and pulled out his flute. Slowly the same ribbon of dark purple chakra consumed his body once more and the dragon demon found himself once again near the lake of tears playing the melody of the crying land.

But this time it wasn't as sad, depressed, not so lonely… it was just empty. With much grace and ease his fingers moved nimbly along the holes, the notes were soft, not angry as the last time. Slowly the wind danced, caressing his skin with its cold but gentle breeze.

His eyes were closed in concentration, listening as the land cried to him, and the melody of the wind spoke soft whispers.

Broken…

Incomplete…

Vacant…

This land so small, had so much to say. Slowly he kept playing the flute… and with one long last note had he completed his song.

He opened his eyes once more and was greeted with the sight of the vampire, watching as his long midnight locks danced in the wind, as he stood tall with his black hoari and hamaka decorated with crimson leaves along his left sleeve and crimson obi fluttered in the wind… his garnet eyes never leaving his cerulean orbs.

For a moment neither of them said anything to each other, they just kept gazing into each others eyes… almost in a challenging way.

Naruto watched carefully as the vampire drew closer; his guard kept on full alert.

"The youkai comes to this land once more. What brings you here demon," Itachi said, only 6 feet away from Naruto.

"I don't know why… but this land keeps crying to me," he said looking at the night sky.

"I hear nothing," Itachi said, sitting down near the lake a good distance away from Naruto.

"Maybe it is because you listen with deaf ears."

Itachi looked at the dragon demon looking at his eye, the other was covered by a bang which reached his jaw line, but it occasionally drew up revealing the other.

He watched as Naruto put his hand on one of his swords, slowly caressing the hilt with his small hands.

"Tora, Garyuu be quiet," he seemingly to nothing.

"Banpaia… you keep coming to these lands also. What may your reason be," He asked turning his head to the side to watch Itachi.

"My reasons are my reasons, ones in which I would like to keep to myself," he said, and Naruto raised a finely cut golden eyebrow in question.

"Such a strange person… right now I wonder why he has not chosen to fight me yet. Seeing as though I am trespassing," Naruto spoke as he watched the grass dance with the wind.

"As tempting as it sounds I would not fight you like this. I'd rather face you in battle, and see you activate your **Katsugan**… it's interesting."

Naruto looked at Itachi and smiled, but not in a mocking way but more amused.

"You speak with such pride as you found out my clans weapon, but mere books cannot teach you everything and bring you all knowledge Itachi."

Itachi scoffed at the blond and said, "I do not follow the Uchiha ways."

"Oh is that so," he asked calmly finding something interesting in what Itachi said.

Naruto looked sharply, and in one fluid motion he swept out Garyuu and impelled the tree with such great force it split cleanly in half.

"Well I like privacy. Reveal yourself," his blue eyes narrowing into tiny slits as he watched the shadow reveal itself under the moonlight.

The moonlight hit the pale figure as it reached to pick up the blade, only to have its hand deflected by the thin layer of dark chakra.

"My Garyuu only can be wielded by me," he said looking directly into the figures eyes.

Itachi got up calmly with a sigh, and looked at the figure… disappointment in his eyes.

"Sasuke, I gave you direct orders not to follow me," Itachi said looking coldly at his brother.

His brother had other thoughts on his mind, looking at the blond demon… his mind in confusion in blind anger.

Walking past the said person named Sasuke, Naruto gripped the handle of his katana and with one stroke, all evidence of the earth ridden on his blade was gone. He sheathed his blade and strapped it to his back securely.

"Ah another Uchiha," Naruto said uncarringly, though he had just insulted the vampire right before his face.

"What did you call me dobe," Sasuke said his emotions getting the better of him once more.

Naruto gaze pierced his eyes, looking directly into them.

"Did I just anger the Uchiha gaki," he teased, his face still as calm as the wind surrounding them.

The youngest Uchiha seethed in anger, and began to charge at the demon only to find he had disappeared from the spot.

"Oi, Uchiha-"

"Sasuke," he said looking up at the tall branch where the demon was.

Still Sasuke had kept his eyes on the demon as he glided down towards the lands once more. Sasuke took his time to study the demon more; his face was calm, blue eyes so sad. The hoari sleeves waved, soaking in the moonlight.

A demon that looked like an angel... how ironic.

"Banpaia, you need to control your anger and emotions," Naruto suggested looking at Sasuke once more.

"Don't tell me what to do," Sasuke growled at the dragon demon.

Naruto looked the boy over; he was but a mere teenager.

"I do not wish to tell you what to do little one," he said looking away from Itachi's younger brother, he pulled back his sword and looked at it.

"Tora, do not talk right now," but his demands were in vain, as his sword pulsed again.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, slightly amused as he was going to belittle Naruto.

"You call me a little one, yet you talk to your own sword."

He had expected Naruto's face to be contorted in anger and madness, but it was relaxed. Nothing that he had said looked as though it displeased him.

"Yes," Naruto began, "but I do not own a sword. A sword is a piece of metal, a worthless tool used in battle, and thrown away once it has been rusted by all the bloodshed. But I don't own a sword. They are fangs forged by the best, and gifts given to me by my Otousan, and Okaa-san. My fangs are not swords; we have a bond that is past the boundaries of master and servant… we work together. You would have known that but I take it that you do not know the meaning of a bond."

Naruto looked at Sasuke for better meaning, "You and your brother both listen with deaf ears."

Sasuke looked at Naruto a scowl set on his face, how he dare compare himself to his older brother. He ad disrespected to the fullest by the blond demon more than enough.

He could take no more.

Sasuke got into a simple fighting stance, his form graceful but promising lethal.

Naruto walked away looking straight forward, the distance once more becoming further and further apart from the vampire.

"They are swords, worthless tools given by equal parents."

Sasuke watched as Naruto stopped- his head down. An aura began to seep from within the dragon demon; it was dark but not evil.

Itachi watched closely as a wind pick up around Naruto, invoking a swirling wind that danced around his body like a ribbon.

Sasuke became deeper into his stance, his eyes narrowing…. Something wasn't right.

Slowly Naruto turned around, his hair following in suit. His face could not be seen, but from what Itachi could see his eyes were closed.

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes revealing a deadly royal purple.

"You," Naruto whispered, "are truly a fool."

**Word/ Dictionary/ Chapter Clarifications:**

Katsugan- Keen or piercing eye

Youjutsu- Dark Arts

Tora- Tiger

Garyuu- Dragon Fang

Ryouko- Dragon and Tiger (They are eternal enemies)

Dobe- Moron, basically he is a loser.

Okay I the reason why Itachi, Sasuke and all the other Vampires cannot go out into the light is not because they will burn to death. The reason is because… well they weaken but in the ext chapter I shall get more specific okay

The reason why Itachi and Naruto did not get into a fight is not because Itachi wants to go all lovey, let me bang him mode. He feels as though it would be more fun to face him one-on- one I the field of battle.

As for Sasuke, I'm not going to bash him. But I kinda always see Sasuke belittle Naruto… or if Naruto tries to make fun of Sasuke it's always bashing. I'm just trying to make it fun.

As for Naruto not calling Sasuke a teme… well I don't want him to really be that childish. You will understand his character more as you read chapters and the plot more complicated.

**AN AND ALOUKOU101'S CORNER**

Wow I wasn't expecting that many people to like this story. I kinda was expecting it to flop but you people on Naruto fanfiction really surprise me. Also if you want to get the story better conveyed, or set the tone and mood I highly suggest you listen, open up another internet go on**Youtube and** look for **Inuyasha- Aika. **From now on there will be a thing before the story that will read the following:

JUKE BOX: (What ever the name of the song is)

As for future plan I'll try to update on all my stories ASAP.

Also, I have not received any flames yet… BUT! They shall still be welcomed.

After all I kinda don't care… after all you make me have more review points.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: ****Okay... there's sum embarassing moments, but theres an OC. ONLY FOR A LITTLE THOUGH  
**

**Disclaimer: ****Itachi owns Naruto GOSH!  
**

**Yomigaeri **

Chapter 3: Motion with No Sound

Sasuke's eyes calculated each fluid move the ryuu demon made, as he drawn his own katana, on the offense. His eyes were caught in a trance like state as he watched the body evade his attacks with fluid ease.

He swung his fist, slashing the wind seeing the ryuu demon effortlessly evade the attack. A wave of attacks was thrown at the blond, but not a single punch landed on the beauty. All his were slapped away like a meaningless toy with no use, a petty child of no importance!

Even though this demon was playing mind games with him, his blood line was no longer activated. That quick flash had brought chill to his skin as his very blood ran cold. Those eyes were so cold, so hard.

Blue eyes looked collected at the young banpaia before his eyes. He evaded each wild slash of the gleaming katana.

"Uchiha," Naruto whispered before a ribbon of purple chakra engulfed him, "your katana is vile."

Sasuke heightened his senses, Naruto's voice rang throughout the strip of land- yet he was no where to be found. The cool night air rustled his dark locks into his face. His stance was strong- just as a vampire of his stature should be.

His eyes were hardened like black diamonds, his feet spread slight, in alignment with his shoulder's, though his body leant forward also causing his right knee to bend slightly. The vice grip on his katana was thrown to his side in a position like the horizon.

"I have no time for silly-"

"You would have been dead," Naruto said nonchalantly as his figure stood gracefully, perched atop of the vampire's useless blade. Sasuke could feel the sheer power emitting from the beautiful sword in waves, almost as if it was holding back from lashing out with animalistic rage, making his mind weary. His mind was in a state of confusion. How did he not sense the ryuu youkai? Especially on his sword nonetheless.

"You see Sasuke, you could never win against a true opponent with such useless metal. You hold no bonds, and that may cause a down fall for you," he said as he stared deeply into the black abyss of Sasuke's eyes.

"You are weak."

The younger Uchiha was taken back by the other's words. It held no lies, and it held no malice or hatred. It was the brutal truth and he would have to deal with it.

Still perched at the top of Sasuke's sword, Naruto sheathed his fang, twirling softly onto the crying earth.

Their eyes met, cold oceans against frozen blood, as one had discovered something about the other. There words were but a mere whisper carried in the wind, as neither of the two seemingly cared about the outside world.

"So you only gave a quick flash of your Katsugan, you didn't even bother to grace my brother with the satisfaction that you were going to actually try," Itachi said evenly looking at the ryuu demon.

"No," Naruto interjected, "I'm not going to give a banpaia the satisfaction of having the upper hand when we face in battle. Besides, my Katsugan served its purpose."

"You, Naruto are the only specimen to walk this damned earth that is still alive and holds my interest," Itachi said walking closer to the river. Crimson eyes saw the troubled expression on the blonde's face, for it was much too easy to read.

"Banpaia, your brother- he is weak, hardly worth an effort to me," Naruto muttered glancing over his shoulder at the retreating younger banpaia, "but he is still young. Please, guide him to a right path."

"What stirs this emotion within you," Itachi more required than asked taking a glance up at the stars.

"Shizukesa," the blond said looking up at the stars as well.

"Serenity, a meaningless wish one can never obtain," Itachi thought aloud. He long ago had settled himself within the calming surroundings, though he himself was calm by nature. Naruto on the other hand never had felt this placid before, once in a very blue moon. His mind felt no torrent of bottled in emotions, just smooth calming waves of sensation.

He inhaled the clean air deeply, feeling the wind play with his long and bound golden strings relaxing his body greatly. He knew it was not wise to do this, even around one such as the enemy before him. He always appeared calm and collected, as though his guard was invincible and no one could break his cool calm demeanor.

"Youkai, or Banpaia, we all need something to strive for Itachi-kun," Naruto said capturing the pale man's attention, "you have a life with absolutely no meaning."

Itachi just looked at the blond, face still bank of emotion.

"Pray tell, Naruto-kun, just what do you strive for."

The blond thought deeply under the moonlight, feeling its celestial powers bath into his skin.

"I strive to find a purpose, along with the person who makes me trigger it," Naruto said actually smiling at the vampire before him. It caught himself off guard, what was going through his mind? This… this creature before him should not have taken down his shield with his cold demeanor! Cold fire, clear smoke, dead passion- they don't make sense.

He quickly removed the smiled from his face, before he went through a series of hand seal as the dark purple chakra engulfed his body whole.

However, Itachi didn't miss what the demon had muttered before he left….

"_Why do my lips tingle to smile…just once more?"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The land of demons was quite a beauty, some even considered a paradise of some sort. The lands were filled with lush life of beautiful plants, as joy maintained over the land. But deep inside, a dwelling sadness would never be ridden.

For instance, the Ryuuguu, otherwise known as the Palace of the Dragon, which once stood so tall and mighty with the five grand kingdoms of guardians.

Tuschi, Mizu, Kaze, Hinote, and Tenjou: Earth, Water, Wind, Fire and the Heavens each protected the people, but now the mighty clans were slain.

The Ryuuguu no Tenjou palace basked in all its magnificent glory, as the palace of gold and one of silver gleamed brightly in the morning sun. Beams of sunlight basked the lone figure. Golden strands lay sprawled out going off the boundary of the bed, its warm soaking into the soft tan skin as it created a glow. Slowly drowsy blue eyes opened, before they began to wander around the room in a drunken state.

His mind recalled the events of last night… the fighting, talking with Itachi… smiling at Itachi. What had possessed him to do such a thing?

He found himself soon stretching, feeling his bones pop before his muscles began to relax. Cloaking his semi- nude body, Naruto put on his violet juban and made his way in the indoor springs.

XxXx

"Would you mind telling me what type of flowers these are? I've never seen them before," spoke the gentle melody of the ryuu demon.

The shop keeper smiled, thinking back at the wondrous voice he'd just heard.

"These are not very much liked across the lands. They're called Lily of the Valley Naruto-sama."

Naruto traced the glowing, soft petals of the flower looking deeply into the un-liked beauty. Careful not to harm the other plants he snipped one off, and handed the man 5 golden coins.

"Naruto- sama, this is much too costly for that cheap plant!"

Too bad the shop keeper was not able to finish as the regal demon made his way out of the shop. Naruto looked down at the flower, truly it did have a lot of beauty, but he thought no one must have noticed it.

He could feel the staring eyes of the town's people, many in admiration- a few others he didn't care to take part in. In a sudden and strange motion Naruto turned round and bent over slightly.

"Shizukesa, when are you going to finally understand that you can't sneak upon me," he chided with a small smiled etched onto his face.

He looked at the joyful child, seeing her emerald green eyes gleam in happiness that even seemed to make her pale skin glow. Turquoise locks were pulled into a high ponytail much like Naruto's- seeing that it is a Ryuu Clan Tradition. She was only but of 589, hardly old enough for the Tuschi no Ryuu to defend herself.

"Naru, why do you always give me a flower whenever you see me," her childish and sweet voice asked, her dragon eyes looking deeply into his.

"Because Shizukesa, each day is a new beginning, and the flowers are sweet just like you. This one has not fully blossomed yet, but give it some time and it will be something beautiful. Asides, this was one of the few flowers left," he explained making sure the blossom was firmly in place.

"Like us huh! Naru, where were you last night? I was looking all over for you and couldn't find you," she whined. Caught off guard, Naruto snapped himself back to reality.

"I was out playing my flute Shizu-chan. That's all," he lied, but surely enough she bought into his reassurance. She gaped her mouth wide open, causing Naruto to chuckle at her antics.

"Close your mouth Shizu-chan, or your soul will escape you," Naruto gestured with his clean, perfectly shaped claws.

"So what if my soul escapes me, Naru doesn't play his flute to me anymore," she pouted before whispering, "danced, or sang to me."

"I'm sorry Shizukesa. Forgive me," Naruto apologized sincerely. She nodded her head vigorously, before she took his finger and began to walk away together.

"Naru…" Shizukesa hesitated, twiddling her fingers together.

"Yes Shizu-chan," looking down at the girl.

"Why do you always go out so late," she asked.

"I like the night time Shizukesa. My Okaa-san would take me out at night time a lot, and we would sing and play our flutes together. The moon runs through me… she and I are family."

"I want to go with you!"

"No," was his immediate answer.

"Please," Shizukesa begged.

"Shizukesa, never follow me at night," he warned her. Chills ran through her body at the hardness that glazed over Naruto's beautiful eyes as oxygen left her body, rendering her speechless. Those katanas pierced her very soul and pinned her heart in a state of frozen fear. For the first time in her youthful youkai life, had she witnessed those eyes.

She nodded her head in fear, seeing as the words couldn't find their way out. Seeing her paralyzed with fear, Naruto had softened his eyes to the normal, placid gems they were.

"Shizukesa please do not be sad. You don't know what danger you could be in, and seeing that it is my obligation to protect you…. I can't loose you. You're much too precious to me."

The young youkai smiled at him, and they continued their day together enjoying the hours away.

XxXx

The sun was once hyper, filling the sky with pure ray of happiness, but soon it had began to become lazy choosing to lay down and rest against the planes of the horizon.

"Shizukesa," Naruto began when he spotted a black small ryuu flying high in the sky high up above, "it's time for you to retire to your chambers."

"Okay Naru," she said, before she found herself running to Ryuuza.

When she finally disappeared, the small ryuu floated down. It wasn't actually a dragon demon. It was Naruto's chakra, made from the inner dwellings of Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, I'm here to give you an urgent message from Hokage-sama."

"What is it Shishin," Naruto said, wanting to know the urgency that needed to be attended to.

"An S- class criminal has escaped from holding just now, and may be heading in the direction of Kuragari."

"Just what may I be dealing with," he asked as he began to strip himself of his kimono.

"The S-Class Criminal is a male Kumo youkai, who possesses the affinity for Earth. He slaughtered 16 villages of the northern lands. As for further information I do not know."

Naruto's black kimono swayed gently under the now dark sky. He stripped himself, he will need his armor for this one.

"Shishin," Naruto began, "Do they want him alive."

There was a pregnant paused before the spirit answered, "No Naruto-sama, they want him dead. Leave no trace of his body, or any evidence that he has escaped."

Naruto nodded his head, and with that done Shishin left back to the Hokage's chambers.

His entire body was no longer hidden by the black kimono, for all eyes would have bore on his armor. White bindings could have been seen through the black fishnet shirt, which clung to his upper body like a second skin. Both of his clan symbols were on his diamond plated shoulder, arm, and hand plated. They shined a tantalizing glowing white color underneath a special moonlight. His black hamaka pants fitted his slender legs, with the designs of silver and a gold dragon intertwining upside the right leg. His black ninja sandals reached up to his calves. His trusted fangs were strapped onto his back were around his neck was a black and white scarf flowing under the night breeze.

The dragon demon slowly left the area, not noticing the luminous creature that stayed within the trees.

XxXx

"You're so pretty," Shizukesa said twirling the flower within her hand, gazing at the unwanted beauty. She was on her way to the kingdom, but she decided to take an off path.

"I cant wait to-"

"Shizukesa," a voice echoed through the trees.

Her emerald eyes widened as fear clearly laced her face.

"Ah!" she screamed when she thought she heard a figure run in the bushes.

"No," she said to herself pleadingly, "No this can't be. I'm just hearing things, I-I-"

"That flower is so pretty you have," A cloaked figure greeted approaching the retreating ryuu demon.

"Wha- what do you want," Shizukesa fronted, trying to put forward a confidant act as Naruto told her before.

"That flower is not as pretty as you though. Your creamy skin, beautiful face, rare blood. I could JUST EAT YOU!"

She had no chance to even try and scream for safety, the shadow was much too fast, much too ahead for her own self. Her dying screams were the last thing before her vision was consumed by sharp yellow eyes.

The shadow laughed maliciously to himself, "Yes, you're the element that my plan just needed. Now let's be off."

XxXx

Itachi wandered off, feeling the wind touch his skin with gentleness that was not entitled to him. He traveled through the tall trees, landing on each one with perfectly accurate precision. He felt the wind blowing through his hair, feeling the timed eternal night run through his veins.

Then suddenly, the wind shifted and Itachi changed his directions.

In this land of darkness, outsiders were not openly welcome. So why is it that the scent of dragon blood is lingering through the air? In soon time Itachi found himself a little past the border of Kuragari and looked at the strange creature.

It was a spider demon, with a small child in hand. He saw the green monstrosity lay the gaki down, probably a dinner for the demon. He saw the demon begin to spin fine thread around the youngling, placing the child in the middle of an intricate web.

Slowly Itachi watched the scene play out as the child opened her eyes, revealing hazy emerald eyes.

"Wha… Where am I," Shizukesa asked not remembering her surroundings.

"Oh you pretty thing! You finally woke up, just in time because were going to have a guest joining us soon," the green monster laughed away. At this Itachi raised an eyebrow, but did nothing more- just watching the scene unfold before him.

"Let me go," she yelled as she began to struggle out if the entanglements.

"Please," the demon appeared in a flash before her face running his hand across her cheeks, "don't struggle. I want you to save all your energy so that when the honored guest arrives you have enough energy to scream."

Shizukesa looked at the demon with wide eyes as a sick, malicious laugh escaped through his being, shaking his whole body with insane pleasure.

"No, you're gonna see when he comes to save me!"

"Oh you mean that sick, pathetic, orphan. Ah yes, I can't wait to kill him."

Shizukesa summoned her strength remembering just as Naruto told her. She summoned up her courage, "You're a disgrace to all demons. You're a filthy stain on our race."

"Why you…" the demon raised his hand to strike, until he quickly jumped backwards evading a dark matter.

Now, Itachi's attention was captured even further by the swirling dark purple chakra swirling into the obvious trap. Quickly the demon stuck at the dark chakra, only to struggle between the two fangs.

"Naru, you came just like I thought you would!"

"Shizukesa," Naruto said looking at her with sharp eyes, "you took a different path than I told you to."

At the end the demon and Naruto had now engaged in a battle. Sword versus fang, villain against protector, and life versus death. Shizukesa watched as her guardian began to dance. Naruto twirled to the right, bringing both fangs down to narrowly miss his target.

"Your fate is decided today ryuu. You will suffer just as I have," the kumo demon cried charging straight into Naruto. With fast reflexes Naruto flipped into the air, landing smoothly onto the now blood ridden earth.

"NAHHH," Shizukesa yelled out, and rivulets of electric shock streamed into her body. Naruto quickly went to run and help her, not bearing to see the young demon in pain.

"**Youjustu: nomikomo (absorb),"** releasing a furry of hand seals the dragon deflected the attack into his sword, feeling his tora absorb the chakra into storage.

"Don't run away from me Ryuu-chan," the green demon mocked Naruto.

"Release Shizukesa at once," Naruto warned, "she has no part take in this dispute."

Quickly, the spider demon charged at Naruto again, "**Doton: Akui no Naifu (Earth release: Spite of the knife)," **springing forth from the ground hordes of sharp earth came from the ground targeting Naruto, who ran into the head on into the attack.

Itachi watched Naruto impressed that Naruto didn't use hand seals for the upcoming attack. Quickly Naruto took in a deep intake of breath, spitting out black mist. Trying to catch him off guard, the Kumo demon spat his acidic web.

The spider demon smiled, pleased at the smoke that came forth. He sniffed the air to smell the sweet victory. A pleasant smile crawled onto his face.

Finally the smoke cleared, and a strange glow began to come from the spot where the acidic web would have lain. This wasn't a glowing light of any kind, no it was a spirit. There in front of the criminal was an almighty Tiger, its grace standing tall and proud underneath the moon light.

He took a quick intake of air, before his eyes became a cold glare.

"Thank you Tora," Naruto said before the spirit went back into the sheath's seal.

"**DOTON: NAMI NO NETSU (Earth release: Wave of heat**)!," the criminal yelled in vexation. It seemed as though all his boiling, and pent up anger was transferred into the jutsu. Naruto could feel the very core of his hatred, but never did he let his guard down for one moment's time.

"**Youjutsu: Kegasu (Dark Arts: Taint),"** with unseen hand seals Naruto focused energy throughout his body. Slowly he could feel the darkness overcome the lands, the once heated, molten ground had now turned into a swirling abyss of ruined lands.

"Ahh!"

Naruto's eyes turned deathly cold, dispassionate of all life. He looked towards the fallen man on the ground. The green skin was beginning to fall from his flesh, disintegrating into the air.

"Get up now. Don't play coy with me," as if in warning Naruto unleashed killer intent that brought chills down the killer's spine.

All fell silent.

"Ha ha….."

It started off as a slow snicker, but then it turned into an all out full blown insane ridden laugh.

"I think its unfair Naruto, that every time I unleash an attack, you simply cancel it out. My chakra is getting depleted- and you have paid no price. Either, you take my attacks or your little ward fells pain."

Glowing yellow eyes looked onto the frozen glaciers of ice, seeing the answer before him. Picking himself up, he quickly went on the offensive.

Vast punches were mockingly thrown his way, seeing as though he'd discarded his fangs long ago, Naruto could only block the attacks best to his ability.

Itachi was captured in the fight, though he knew under circumstances, this battle was unfair, that it still was an interesting one none the less. For a moment he turned away from the battle to look at the child. She was completely defenseless- a child her age would have been learning only the basics, let alone knowing how to fight against an A-class criminal.

The banpaia was caught off guard by the slight shift in winds, favoring in his direction. His keen nose became in sense of the bloods lingering in the night air.

One smelled vile, and disgusting. It was far tainted with a foul stench- by far telling the vampire this belonged to a person who had no moral intake.

The other was of pureness, not stained by anything- simple and clean. It was young, barely aged.

Quickly Itachi took his mind off the blood, looking back at the battle at hand.

Naruto took sharp intakes of air, trying to catch precious air.

"Shizukesa," Naruto called to the little girl.

Conjuring up strength, the little youkai looked with dismal emerald eyes and the laden blue jewels.

"Stay in there."

With a quivering smile the little girl looked at Naruto and whispered hai.

"Doton: Nami no Netsu," once more with a set of hand seals the ground heat arouse once more, making Naruto jump into the air for salvage.

"Doton: Akui no Naifu," the Kumo yelled commanding the earth to move upwards.

"You're using the same old moves again," Naruto said, jumping from rock to rock.

"I wasn't going to aim for you," the youkai chided with a venomous smile. Quickly Naruto looked at the true direction in which the rocks were traveling. Reacting as fast as he could Naruto quickly began to shoot down to the earth, looking as though a fallen angel was coming down forth from the sky.

"**Katon: Butsu Seikatsu (Fire release: Swipe of Life**)," dark smoke seeped in vast amounts from his mouth, pouring into the sky. The dark cloud of despair clouded Naruto for a moment. Quickly Naruto covered himself, shielding himself from the damned smoke.

Naruto felt something pass through the smoke and into the upwards sky, yet he paid no heed to it. Quickly he drew forth his fangs, creating an 'X' shape he slashed through the smoke with both fangs.

Feeling the two enemies clash together, the power became a devastating effect. The violent winds blew back acres of land with a loud cry of brute power. Quickly Naruto landed on the ground, with his eyes cast downward.

The green demon stood still, not daring to move because it would only invoke the dragon further. He was the regal demon raise his right hand, feeling a shift in wind.

Quickly he got on the offensive and ordered his shards of earth to come forth once more. He watched pathetically as his shards disincarnate into nothing but sand. He quickly saw the winds pick up further, as the demon move his left hand with the grace of water towards hell.

"**Tengoku (heaven), Jigoku (hell), Tsumi (Sin), Toku (Virtue),"** as he began to chant he lifted forth his eyes and a haunting glow began to infuse them. Yellow eyes grew wider, but he found that not even with the fear of death could he escape those eyes. Cowering in blood stopping dread those glowing royal purple gems chained down his horrid soul, burning the very essence to his core.

"**Youjutsu: Ugoki no Shi (Tides of Fate),"** he whispered. Those words struck the demon as the entire world came collapsing. Slowly threads of dark tainted chakra seeped into his mind, and his body was slowly engulfed by the beautiful dancing orbs that waltz around his body.

Slowly and every so painfully life began to escape from him, and he began to feel the tool of his hatred taken upon his own self.

"Kumo youkai," Naruto said walking up to him, slowly his glowing eyes turned black, "I want you to see that reflection of your inner self. Look at this wild beast that straining against the confines of your abyss of a soul. It calls for me, yearning to be free."

The Kumo demon couldn't speak, for no words could form from his mouth.

"Let it be unleashed."

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

XxXx

Itachi stood in the sky slowly falling. As he looked onto the ground, a large uproar came from the core of the earth, and what he saw was power utilized. An almighty beast came forth, his powerful hand slamming down onto the earth.

He watched as the Kumo demon was crucified, having his body pinned with his own very spikes of the earth. The youkai was lain out, so vulnerable to anything. As he neared the almighty beast slammed down his hand and the foundation that supported the Kumo crumbled all in a matter of moments. He couldn't hear his screams, for now they had rested in a horrible abyss, filled with an eternal sickening dimension.

With no sound he landed onto the ground and placed the female child down onto the ground.

"So it was you who passed me in the cloud of haze," Naruto spoke in his usual gentle voice. He looked at the banpaia, his royal purple eyes glowing in the darkness of the night. Slowly the calm ocean currents came back into his eyes and the gazed at the vampire.

"You already know the answer to that. She's infected with a poison, I'd suggest you'd act quickly before it's too late," His crimson eyes looked deep within the soft ones of his opponent. With unspoken words, Naruto carried himself forward, and took what looked like a pear from within his shoulder plate, and made the young **yasha** swallow it.

XxXx

Slowly pale eye lids lifted open, only to wake to the soft melodies of a flute. Fatigue laced Shizukesa's being, but she stay awake too enticed with the smooth melodies. She slowly sat herself up, looking at the window pain to find the beauty under the moonlight.

She closed her eyes and hummed along with the tune, it was a sad melody in which cried out to her. She swayed back and forth like a cascading breeze. Slowly the flues turned into a flowing falsetto that faded away into death.

She watched Naruto place the flute away from his lips , seeing his purple juban blow in the night breeze.

"Shizukesa, always know that I cherish you deep within my heart. When I swore to protect you I meant that at all cost. Anything and everything I do is for the protection of you. I must be off Shizu-chan."

She smiled and gave a wave good bye before she saw him off.

XxXx

The vampire looked up towards the sky with his back against the tree, once more watching as the calm lake waters bean to stir. Extending himself to his full height, he got up and closed his eyes.

He turned his head around, seeing the approaching figure come into view.

"Naruto-kun, I heard your flute from a ways away," he broke the conversation first.

"Itachi," Naruto looked straight into the crimson eyes, "why did you save Shizukesa?"

"Spur of the moment," Itachi answered and began to walk towards Naruto. He felt the blades of grass crush under his feet, as the distance began to shrink down.

"Don't feed me that nonsense that is not a valid explanation! You could have simply let me her get injured slightly, but instead you chose to save her life."

An eyebrow rose from the vampire as those serious dragon eyes bore into his own.

"What else would you like me to say," he said towering above Naruto, "what can I say to satisfy this hunger for an appropriate answer?"

Naruto glared at the taller one, his eyes turning into blades of ice, "No I don't want an expected answer. I want the truth."

Itachi smirked down at the riled up dragon demon before his eyes. He got some satisfaction from seeing the dragon demon so responsive to him. The dragon slits in his eyes seemed to get even tighter. In an uncharacteristic manner Itachi reached a clawed hand upward and caressed Naruto's face, feeling the smooth texture beneath his clawed hands.

He mentally smirked at the threatening gaze sent towards his way, "Or would you like for me to tell you I did it from secrete admiration for you?" Itachi could have laughed at the blush and full blown glare that was directed towards him. He continued to stroke the soft expanse of skin, and not soon after was that hand slapped away.

"This is no times for games Itachi. I owe you my life now," Naruto whispered walking away from the vampire, whose eyes became stoic once more.

Naruto gaze with similar eyes at the calm lake, calmed down already by its soothing waves.

"Shizukesa is the last of her race, and when her parents asked me to look over the yasha, she became my life. Whether or not your action was a spur of the moment or any sick reason I am in your debt," Naruto finished, and the look that flashed through his eye's had not slipped past Itachi.

"I look forward to the day Naruto-Kun," Itachi said, seeing that something about the lake was truly soothing. Naruto gave a sigh before he pursed the flute before his lips. Slowly he brought the soft petals onto his lips and he began to play.

Something was different.

It wasn't miserable or lonely- it was strange. The land was joyously empty.

Satisfied with being unfulfilled and not abandoned instead…..

* * *

**DEAR READERS! I AM SO SORRY I TOOK THAT LONG TO UPDATE BUT I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD THE INTERNET THE ENTIRE TIME TILL TODAY. BUT I HAVE MY NEW STORY UP AS A SORRI. ITS ABOUT A 28 YEAR OLD NARUTO (HE'S THE UKE!) WHO HAPPENS TO HAVE SEX WITH HIS 16 YO STUDENT ITACHI (WHO IS AS USUAL THE SEME!) I HAVE SOME MADANARU SROTIES COMMING OUT SOON BUT BELIEVE ME I WILL UPDATE BECAUSE OF THIS DIFFICULTY I AM WAY BEHIND AND I NEED TO CATCH UP!**

**PLZ FOR GIVE ME BUT IM IN A HURRY TO GET THIS OUT SO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!!!!**

**REVIEW**

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED

ANY CLARIFICATIONS JUST ASK!!!!!!

yasha-female demon

donton- earth release

NEXT TIME THERE MAY BE AN ORGASM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sorry I dont own Naruto, that right belongs to all the semes of Naruto. Its sad I know, but together us yaoi lovers can get over this hardship. LOL.

Warnings: Okay there ummm there is sexual references in this chapter between Naruto and Itachi. So beware of an oncomming over load of heat flashes and stuff. LOL.. Like i said before this is a yaoi, if you don't like please stick around so it can taint you like a drug. LOL.

**Yomigeari**

**Chapter 4:**** Confusion Mist**

The sound of a waterfall cascaded through the solitude, as the sun was shining brightly through the lush surroundings that enveloped the scene. Blue eyes looked over at the surroundings taking in the rich beauty of the place. Carefully he approaced the edge of the waterfall and with the touch of an elegant clawed finger, it began to warm up to his liking.

With a sigh the dragon demon took the pin the was holding its hair and let the lush mass of golden silk fall down into smooth cascading ribbons. Without haste Naruto began to disrobe himself, seeing as though no one was anywhere near his surroundings he took his time. He gently let his eyes close half mast as the silk fabric began to caress his skin. Slowly it slipped off his shoulders, much like the hands of an intimate lover.

He let his tie loose keeping his items on the edge so the would not become wet.

With graceful fluid ease, his body slid into the water basking in the soothing currents of the water.

When he resurfaced he began to think aloud.

"That night with Itachi... I owe him my life," quickly Naruto began to clean himself, rubbing his body in homemade herbal mixtures. As he washed up he remembered unimportant details during the altercation. Like when Itachi placed Shizukesa down, he noticed that Shizukesa looked peaceful and at rest. Those arms were strong so it was no surprise that he could support her.

Yes, those hands were cold, but they were soothing. They were calloused with harsh reality, and stained with bloods of all kinds. Naruto began to slow down and began to smooth on his legs feeling the exfoliation rocks smooth his creamy tan skin.

Those hands were almost like those rocks on his skin, he knew they were hard but they had an everlasting effect on him.

Naruto, he wasn't used to such a thing, to be around a person who baffled his mind so much. Naruto began to put a lathering mixture into his hair, and began to massage his scalp feeling the suds trail down from his chest.

He could remember Itachi's eyes, how new they were to him. They understood, laced with shear dominance as they began to trace his body. Heat quickly pulled to the ryuu demon's face as his eyes widened slightly. Quickly he rid himself of those haunting eyes and began to srub his hair more feircly as if he was trying to erase all thoughts of Itachi.

"Stop thinking of such things Naruto," the demon said to himself. Suddenly he felt his body become more alert, but he acted as though nothing was going on. Quickly grabbing a rock with his his foot, Naruto brought it up to his hands and threw it with great velocity.

"Naruto-kun, you didn't have to pretend that you didn't know I was here," a deep and familiar voice rang.

The shadow came forth from the bushes and Naruto began to glare at the banpai.

"What brings you the courage to come where I bathe at," Naruto asked, feeling the sharpness of his glare that was currently directed at the banpai.

"Well," Itachi said jumping on a high rock, " If you hadn't noticed this seems to be an area of solitude and you must know that this is far from the demon lands. Therefore I am not in violation of the treaty."

"Asides from that, I'm here for a certain herb," Itachi said throwing the rock he'd caught back into the water. He looked at Naruto, taking into account that he was naked. His eyes found themselves trailing his body, seeing the long golden hair plastered to the tan sweet body. It was slender, curves soft but muscular at the same time. He noticed strange marking, they were a soft lavender and they ran down the blond's back trailing to his waist line. His eyes began to crawl up Naruto's body, until his own crimson caught with Naruto's eyes.

He watched as a deep blush spread to the others face getting a little wet when Naruto quickly covered his body from Itachi.

"Why are you looking at my-" but Naruto was quickly cut off.

"Are those tribal markings," Itachi actually asked, bemused by the embarrassed state Naruto was in.

"No they are not tribal markings, they are gifts now mind turning around," Naruto mumbled the last part with a pretty pink blush on his cheeks. With a nod Itachi turned his back, hearing Naruto climb out of the water. He could hear the droplets on the water spill onto the surrounding rocks. The sounds of shifting fabric quickly faded away before he heard Naruto say, "You may turn around now."

By now Naruto had put his hair into a high pony tail and began to braid it to get it out of his way.

"Once again what brings you here."

"I'm looking for a certain suppressor herb," Itachi said and began to walk in the direction of Naruto. The banpai walked out into the sun, though it didn't do much harm at all his eyes were getting used to the light. It was a good thing he wasn't young otherwise he'd be drained of energy.

Pushing past the bushes Itachi found a tall tree with branches encased around the great bark.

"What is the meaning of all this," Naruto asked watching Itachi pluck a plant

"You ask many questions," Itachi replied.

"You have very unclear answers," Naruto countered back.

"I'm heading off on an A class mission, tonight for two weeks and I need to prepare as soon as possible. That's al I can say for now," Itachi said picking at more herbs. They sat in comfortable silence, just basking in one another company. When he was around Itachi Naruto found himself acting so unlike himself. Not that he felt safe around Itachi, but he'd let his guard down and that wasn't something that was very becoming to the dragon demon.

Itachi momentarily stopped when he saw the blond demon make his way out of the forest, the soft blades of grass crushing under his feet. He raised an eyebrow when a moment later Naruto came with a small vile.

"I don't know how long your mission may take, but when you need something to control an urge the I'd suggest you drink this before you leave," Naruto said walking towards Itachi. He got onto his knees and took Itachi's clawed hand with his own. With a slight smile he placed the container into his cold hands, feeling them collide with his own. With a slight brush of the fingers Naruto tried to go on his way before his wrist was grabbed with a firm hold.

"Now, why are you doing this," Itachi actually asked with his eyebrow raised in accusation.

"I know you can smell poison Itachi. Asides.... I owe you my life," Naruto's gentle voice trailed into the wind. Itachi looked at the transparent lavender concoction feeling the wind rustle his hair.

"You smell like something.... I don't know what but it smells really good."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Back in the land of darkness, Itachi made his way through the castle, going quickly towards his room. He carefully placed the herbs down on his table, and soon took the cloak that hid his body from the sun.

"Itachi," Sasuke called wandering into the room.

"Yes little brother," Itachi answered sitting down on his futon.

"We have guest here, the Hyuuga's are here," Sasuke said walking into his room with an invitation.

"I should take this into concern for..." Itachi trailed off nonchalantly. What good reason did he need to care for the usual weekly gathering? It made no sense.

"I told Neji of the fight I had with the Ryuu demon," Sasuke said throwing his older brother off guard.

Itachi had pasued from his task and turned around to look at Sasuke.

"You decide to tell the Hyuuga about a 'spar' you lost against, nonetheless by a demon dear little brother? This is unbecoming of you, I must admit."

Sasuke looked at his brother, feeling a nerve strike him dead on his ego.

"That was not even a true fight, besides it holds no concern now that you have a test. When do you begin," Sasuke asked walking around the room.

Itachi felt his eyes narrow at the mention of the mission. It was more like a test of will to say. In the name of a Uchiha clan tradition, the eldest was chosen in the ultimate battle of the will. In order to prove their lineage is nothing more than superior, they were deprived of the most essential thing for their survival.

Blood.

Many may not understand, but even a strong vampire can crumble without blood. It has been done before and the events that followed were catastrophic. But, Fugaku had faith in his son, seeing as though he was his true son that had surpassed everything given to him.

"Tonight wen the moon is down," Itachi answered.

"Sasuke," a familiar deep voice rang as it entered Itachi's room without permission.

"Neji, you know its unbecoming of you to wonder into a room with permission."

Lavender eyes looked at the Itachi, before becoming slightly harder, "My mistake, but the news of Sasuke against a dragon demon is amazing. He didn't give me much detail on the matter."

Itachi let an invisible sigh slip past his lips, "Sasuke really shouldn't have any say in the matter seeing as how-"

Sasuke looked at Itachi, with that look in his eyes. Itachi glanced over in his direction, and looked back at the long haired brunette.

"He was too dumbfound to do anything productive," he finished. He looked over at his brother seeing the relief wash over his face.

_You may hate me, but that doesn't mean we're not brothers._

"Was this ryuu youkai as the tale goes," Neji asked, very intriged by the mentions of a demon. Neji was not like the usual vampires, he never actually despised the demons he was more... interested in them if anything. So, when he heard of a demon, a very rare one at that had encountered his family he had been very interested.

"This will be confidential Neji," Itachi said with a very serious and hard look in his eye.

"Hia," Neji nodded.

"Yes it was a dragon demon, and he seemed to be of the Sun and Lunar dragon clan. I must admit, this demon is very strong, strange for seeing his appearance is soft and delicate," Itachi continued with a far away look in his crimson orbs, "but at the same time enticing. He is a gifted creature as well as an intelligent youkia."

"You've seen him in battle before?"

"Yes I have, and true to its word it looks like a dance," Itachi answered him. As Itachi began to talk further on Naruto, Sasuke watched his brother with a foreign look on his face. Itachi had never talked so much on one subject, let alone one person. Sasuke knew by all means, Naruto was a very interesting person, but the manner in which Itachi was talking in was just of utter interest.

Crimson eyes locked into lavender ones, seeing the hesitation set in his eyes. He narrowed his own rubie jewels in question, seeing his kin hesitate seeing the words trying to slip out his mouth. It was really weird and awkward seeing as though Neji himself is a very dominating figure in the eyes of many.

"Is this dragon demon beautiful too," Neji asked, slightly catching the two Uchiha brothers. Sasuke shot a look at his brother, seeing those pale lips move to speak, but before they could utter a word a whisper came intruding in on their conversation as the doors opened.

Sasuke saw Itachi's eyes narrow and become hard like frozen blood once more as their father came into the room. Withought even acknowledging Sasuke, Fugaku walked to Itachi looking at his sternly with a set in gaze, his oale lips pressed in t a thin line. The two looked into one anothers eyes, before Fugaku finally spoke.

"Itachi, I see that you been talking to Neji," his detached deep voice rang through the room. Itachi nodded at his father, when a question came to his mind.

"Otou-san, I've heard you took a trip with to the land of youkai," Itachi stated, standing up to see his fathers cold black eyes follow his every move.

"Yes Itachi, I met with the leader of the lands. The conference was a very important one indeed," Itachi saw the critical look in his fathers eyes, something important must have occurred during the meeting.

"I recall rumors of another treaty," Itachi replied to his father. Itachi never was the kind to truly ask questions.

"Those rumors may not speak completely of the truth, but they do hold some just to them. Now for more important matters, Itachi you start tomorrow and your mission is no longer A ranked. It's an S-rank and is expected to be completed with no questions. I expect greatness from you Itachi, I know that you can achieve beyond that point."

Sasuke glared at his older brother, that look in his father's eye was never directed at him. The pain ebbed inside his cold walls, and pretty soon another crack was added to the already crumbling stone wall of his being. Itachi, everyone was so oblivious to the fact that every day Sasuke strived to be better than his brother. Yet... he still remained but a whisper in the wind behind the tornado of his brother.

"Hai Otou-san."

And with that Itachi was given his scroll, his eyes becoming focused in.

Neji watched one of his kin.

Let the darkness not consume him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Something wasn't right. Blue eyes looked outside his window pane at the beautiful lands before his eyes. Littered with beauty, Naruto couldn't tare his gaze away from the land. It was just so desolate, so empty.

No, Naruto closed his eyes feeling his body become one with himself and nature. It was yearning for something, but it was far too out of is grasp right now. It had been over 2 weeks in counting since that incident. Naruto blushed madly remembering just how Itachi's piercing eyes roams his body.

"No," Naruto reminded himself, "I mustn't think such thing."

But the battle between himself lost miserably and so the soft dusting of pink stained his cheeks once more.

"Oh I forgot he had an important matter to deal with," Naruto absentmindedly said by accident, letting his inner thoughts leak out. The blond dragon let his inner turmoil leak out.

The days were seemingly slow for Naruto, and he began to wonder if it was a curse to have ever met the forsaken banpai.

Well no more Naruto will just around his palace, too much emotions were riled up inside him and even the slightest things would set him off. Naruto sighed, looking down at his sharp nails feeling them itch for a question. No. Not a question, an answer.

The sky was beautiful, but just as him it held mixed emotions. Its calming purples and blues blended in with the luminous orange before mixing in with the sultry pink. He watched as the sun began to sink further into its self depression as the night sky was going to become more evident in a few moments. No longer siting down on the window pane Naruto picked himself up and glided to the other side of the room.

The demon opened up the sliding door, going into the next room and began to look around. He felt his clothes slip from off his body as the silk caressed his skin before drifting down onto the wooden floor. He quickly lifted his hair out the way, irritated that the longness was constantly getting in his way. May be he should trim it...

What's the use, it will grown back in the matter of a aside his thoughts Naruto made his way to his expensive collection of kimonos and looked for one to wear for the night. His lithe fingers worked and found a jet black kimono with white cherry blossoms falling down on his shoulders.

He remembered his father talking about cherry blossoms, and how they can really help decide true love. He was young when his father had told him that, and to this very day he shall never forget the legend of the Cherry Blossom.

With nimble fingers Naruto put on his ensemble and tied his obi. Taking a brush Naruto began to tread through the golden locks, feeling them become silk in his hands before he put his hair in a top not. Quickly putting his fangs along too, Naruto made his way.

Tonight the moon was high, it was going to be an interesting night.

XxXx

A soft melody carried through the forest, its beautiful whispers were barely heard, but to the ears of the devil they could never slip past his ears. Even the devil can fall victim at times, such as now. Hungry red eyes flashed dangerously between the dangers of temptation and the sanctuary of chastity. Itachi had done beyond what was expected of him, completing an S-ranked mission ,that would normally take an avanced shinobi 4 months to complete, in less than an entire moon cycle.

Itachi was exhausted completely, and his hunger was driving him mad with every step he took. If one were to see him now they'd think he was just as his reputation upholds. Covered in blood, he walked with a dead calmness in the air.

He could feel the will rush through his body, he wasn't satisfied with the man of animals he'd eaten, he was obsessed, craving for more delicious blood. He would not be denied no more!

_"No," _Itachi battled in his mind, feeling that he almost lost himself to his much darker self. Itachi wasn't truly able to think rational, een though Naruto's remedy had done a great deal of help, it quickly began to dissapear as he was engaged in the heat of battle. He was so under the influence of releasing his blood lust, he became clumsy in battle and a deep gash covered his hand, dripping down onto the thirst earth grounds.

Itachi pulled his long katana out and used it as a support to help him make it through.

Finally Itachi could rest somewhere.

Ignoring everything, Itachi made it to his place, his solitude and tried to sit down gracefully, but wound up falling onto the soft lush grass in one heap.

The vampire knew that the dragon was coming towards him and the tree he was leaning against.

"Itachi," Naruto whispered, his emotions spilling through, evident as day that the ryuu demon was worried for Itachi.

"Naruto," Itachi rasped out, seeing as though he wasn't in his right mind, Itachi knew something bad was going to happen.

"I'll be right back," Naruto replied quickly as he went to go and gather items for the wounded vampire. Itachi looked at the moon lit sky, look up as the moon was looking down. They gazed at one another, but it wasn't too long until blue gems were looking into his eyes. A sigh escaped from his mouth as Naruto ripped off a peice of his kimono and dipped into cool water and washed his body.

"Are you okay," Naruto asked, his eyes soft as they looked back into his own crimson eyes. Itachi closed his eyes, not pushing away, but welcoming Naruto's touch. The way the dragon demon's hand glided on his face was tender, and he almost found himself leaning into the touch.

"Was that you who was singing," Itachi pondered, letting his statement linger in the air. He heard another rip of cloth, followed by a soft unwinding.

"You heard me," Naruto asked, focusing on his task. Expertly Naruto stopped the hand from bleeding. With a simple flick of the wrist the left over cloth was cut off. Naruto looked up, and saw Itachi's eyes. He was the crimson battling with the fiery red.

"Itachi your eyes...."

"Sing for me," Itachi commanded.

"It's rude to just demand something," Naruto began, but soon stopped before he saw the look in the vampires eyes.

_Hitotsume no kotoba wa yume_

_nemuri no naka kara_

_mune no oku no kurayami wo sotto_

_tsuredasu no_

His eyes closed on habit, as he found himself begining to drown himself in the music of his mother. The voices swam around, and its light melody calmed nature its self. This moment in time was one that was boundless, something that couldn't be captured, but one that will never be forgotten either.

_futatsume no kotoba wa kaze_

_yukute wo oshiete_

_kamisama no ude no naka e_

_tsubasa wo aoru no _

Naruto opened his oceans and looked at Itachi, forgetting about the singing and saw the state Itachi was in. If he remembered correctly, Itachi was like this for lack of food.

Naruto crawled closer to Itachi, straddling his waist. He saw Itachi's gaze, but the battle in the eyes for blood lust was overwhelming. Imagine if Itachi was to give in, the horrible events that would follow...

Quickly Naruto nicked his wrist and placed it in front of Itachi, feeling those cold pale lips lock onto the bleeding wound. A gasp escaped from his lungs as something strange ran through his body. Naruto shook, this feeling was off, so foreign to him. He shut his eyes closed trying to hide away from the feeling, but it still ebbed at him.

Itachi all the while was in paradise, never had he tasted such better blood than today. Greedily he lapped up the red liquid, feeling the beast inside him stir for more. It was obsessed with this forbidden fruit, and the monster inside him was unleashed. He felt the blood sliding down his throat, its beautiful, rich taste lingered on his tongue. With new found energy Itachi grabbed Naruto to expose his neck, and sink his teeth in.

"Itachi," Naruto accidentally moaned. Was this how it was like, or suppose to be? Was he suppose to be in this much pleasure.

"Itachi no," the dragon demon pleaded, but found that his words were in vain. Itachi was drinking the very makings of Naruto.

His soul...

His mind...

His desires...

His pains and strengths....

All that was Naruto, and he couldn't get enough of it. Itachi gripped Naruto's hair tightly pulling it down so that he was granted more acsess to his fruit. Heat flowed through his body, this beast was much too much for him and finally...

He snapped.

His strength came back tenfold, the blood just much too good for him not to do him justice. Naruto feel to the floor, he wasn't able to catch the movements the vampire did. His eyes went wide and the wind got knocked out from the harsh impact. Before he could even try to defend himself, Itachi was once more latched onto his neck before the fire racked throughout his body violently.

A mewl ran through the night air, the moon looking down at the scene. The panting blond was caught in his own battle, as the vampire already lost his. Itachi grunted as he let his watching the blood drip down onto the creamy tan skin.

"Itachi stop this now," Naruto warned, even his lustful state, he could control himself. They shared heat, as their bodies were pressed tightly against one another, but something again was just not right.

Naruto was becoming weaker.

"Get off me!"

Silence.

Compelling, and complete silence consumed the two as they both lay panting on the ground, trying to catch the air they so desperatly needed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Look at these cursed marks," Naruto said looking upon his reflection. Itachi hadn't hurt him, but these marks were going to be there for a little. Naruto blushed deep as he recalled the incident, it had been 3 days. Putting on his juban, Naruto pushed back the canopy that surrounded his soft futon and drifted off to sleep.

It was nice to be in his home once more but he liked it more when people didn't sneak in.

"I know you can sense me Naruto," said an all too familiar voice. Before Itachi could even talk once more, the ryuu demon pushed him inside and closed his window.

"What do you think you are doing here," Naruto demanded, as his eyes broke out into blue flames of desperate anger. Itachi's hand reached out to touch him, but the pale digits were slapped away before they could even feel the expanse of skin.

"Do you think this is some type of sickening game Itachi," Naruto glared, his eyes becoming ice. Itachi wasn't looking at Naruto, he was looking at something on him. Taking a step closer Itachi began to peel off Naruto's juban.

"What are you doing?"

"You seem full of questions tonight. Hold still," Itachi said finally reaching what he was searching for. The ryuu demon shivered as cold hands smoothed over the slightly bruised skin, feeling the two fang marks from their last encounter. Naruto could feel Itachi's eyes on his skin, lingering there like a tingle that just wouldn't go away. Those cold hands removed themselves from the warm body, almost hesitantly, before blue eyes saw the back of Itachi.

"I didn't mean to do that to you," Itachi spoke softly, looking down onto the ground before his rubies looked into his sapphire.

"Why does it seem that I always see you when the moon shines so brightly Itachi? How could I ever been close to someone like you," Naruto spoke, walking up to Itachi, meeting him eye to eye.

"That would be a question, I believe you should ask the moon Naruto-kun," replied turning around to take his leave. But before he left one thing was on his mind.

_It is true what they say about Ryuu youkai_

Taking one more look back, he looked through the sheer material that surrounded Naruto...

_Yes, yes indeed_

_

* * *

_

**OMG YOU GUYZ I BEEN THOUGH HELL AND BACK. ALL MY GOOD STUFF IS GONE. GONE. GONE. GONE. ALL THE NEW FICS I WAS GONNA POST GONE. ALL THE HOT SEXXY YAOI ACTION LOST LIKE THAT!!! IM SOOO SORRY I GOT THIS OUT LATE, I DIDN'T MEAN TO. ALL MY FILES GOT WIPED OUT BUT HEY I NEVER FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS. YOUR ALWAYS IN MY HEART AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT.**

**OK IN THIS CHAPTER THE SONG IS YOKO KANNO-VOICES**

**BEAUTIFUL SONG. BUT IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY EVERYONE. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I WANTED TO HAVE AN ORGASM IN THIS CHAPTER BUT, I THOUGHT IT WOULD RUIN THINGS.**

**BUT AS YOU CAN SEE SOMETHING IS FORMING. AND IM SORRY FOR ANY BAD GRAMMAR IN THIS**


End file.
